wouldn't it be nice if we were older
by Wonderstruck-Ambition
Summary: Or the 50 birthdays Ally spends with Austin.


**Wouldn't It Be Nice If We Were Older**

**Title has nothing to do with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters**

**Warning: There are character deaths, but it's not...like in a depressing way. It's more like circle of life. Mentions of leukemia...but also recovery. And memory loss. So basically stuff that does happen in life.**

**For the prompt fill, **_wish. _

**I kind of feel like I just need to give you all the suff I haven't published, just...in case I can't write anymore. I've had this in my doc manager for what feels like a year. Needed to get it out. So this...I like it. I know I almost never say that about my stuff but goddamnit I like it.**

... ... ... ...

**16**

Ally has known Austin for a year when she turns 16. They met when she was 15 and a shy, scared little girl with stage fright and a nervous tendency to chew on her hair. He was bold and bright and like a star when she met him; his presence captivated a room, and everyone gravitated toward him.

She spends her 16th birthday with her new best friends by her side and her dad rearranging the drumsets in the background.

"Make a wish," Austin urges, and she smiles a contented smile, not sure she has anything to wish for.

But she takes a deep breath and blows the candle out anyway, and one thought drifts through her mind.

_This time next year, I'll have found my first love._

**17**

On Ally's seventeenth birthday, her wish has come true. She has found love...she's just not with him. Or at least, she thinks it's love. Austin says Dallas is more of an infatuation, anyhow.

Her dad is- yet again- on a business trip, so Austin, Dez, and Trish drop by her house with a cupcake and a single candle stuck into it.

"Make a wish," Austin urges, and she smiles yet another contented smile, not changed much from the one she flashed last year.

_Next year, I'll get noticed._

**18**

On her eighteenth birthday, everything is going smoothly in her life. She's over Dallas- Austin was right, it really was just infatuation- and she's steadily dating Austin instead, much more content to be with her blonde best-friend-turned boyfriend.

"Make a wish, babe," He urges, and she leans into him, blowing out the flame from the cupcake candle in his outstretched hand.

_Fall in love- real love- with Austin._

She's 90% sure she's there anyway.

**19**

On her nineteenth birthday she is away from home on her birthday for the first time. She's all alone up at college, and none of her new friends really remember. After all, it is only the third week of classes, so she'll cut them some slack.

Austin ordered her a cupcake, and she laughed when she saw the cupcake man at her door.

"Austin," She had giggled into the phone. "You didn't need to get me a cake."

"It's tradition," He insisted. "Now make a wish."

She wishes to be with Austin on her next birthday.

**20**

Her wish came true, and it's a glorious day the two of them spend traipsing around her college campus. Her friends had remembered this year but she just wanted to spend the day with him, anyway.

"Gotta make a wish babe," He tells her, and she giggles at the mini cupcake sitting on the napkin in front of her, specially brought in a cooler all the way from Mini's back home.

_To have this feeling last forever._

**21**

She has her first legal bar drink with Austin, and she goes, well, a _tad _bit more wild than she or her dad would have liked. But Austin stays with her that night, so she reasons that it's not that bad.

"Baby, make a wish," He reminds over their cupcakes. "It's tradition."

"I wish, " She starts, but he slaps his hand over her mouth.

"Don't say it out loud, it won't come true," He admonishes, so she says it silently in her head.

_To be with Austin forever._

**22**

"Babe, I can't make it," Austin apologizes over the phone. "I'm stuck here at the recording studio, I'm sorry."

She swears she hears a faint giggle in the background but brushes it off, along with her tears. They'd grown apart, she thinks. They really have, and it kills her. Trish and Dez have both noticed, they've said things to her but she brushed it off. She brushes everything off.

She goes to her fridge and pulls out her sandwich from lunch earlier, and sticks a candle in it.

"Happy fucking birthday to me," She grumbles before blowing out the flame half-heartedly.

Still, she makes a wish, because wishes really are wonderful and magical, and maybe this one will work.

_For me and Austin to have what we had last year._

**23**

The funny thing about birthday wishes is that they don't always work, she muses to herself. She expected to spend this birthday alone, fresh out of college and not answering her friends' calls. Austin had unexpectedly broken up with her- well maybe not unexpectedly- five months ago and now she was in her new, empty apartment, alone, cold, and miserable. However, Trish had dragged her out to her house, and now she was even more miserable.

She never liked big parties, she hated being the center of attention. But Trish didn't listen and now she was stuck at a blowout party with people she didn't know, like, or care about.

"He's not coming," Dez whispers to her, just off the phone with Austin. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," She lies, something she has become very skilled at. "I expected as much."

"I'm sorry sweetie," He whispers, rubbing her shoulder sympathetically. They both look around at the party that is much too big for either of them and Dez makes a snap decision, grabbing his keys. "Come on, grab your coat. We're going out."

They drive to Mini's and he orders her a mini chocolate cake- not cupcake- and they watch as the candle wax melts.

"Make a wish," He says, and she goes along with his plan though she doesn't feel up to it.

_To move on._

**24**

Her wish does come true; well, if she looks at the situation with a tilted head and squints until the lines become all fuzzy until she's not sure what she is looking at anyway.

But Elliot treats her well, and he hasn't left her yet, so she supposes this could pass for happiness.

Maybe a happiness substitute.

He sticks a cupcake in front of her on her twenty-fifth birthday, however, and she tears up, rushing out of the (this year, small) party that consists of her, Elliot, Trish and Dez. She hears Dez murmur an explanation to Elliot as Trish runs after her, and they both pause in the clear September air.

"I'm sorry," She whispers, not turning to look at her friend but knowing she's _there. _"I guess I still haven't fully moved on."

"You will," Trish assures her. "You will." She picks up a dandelion seed and hands it to Ally. "These are good for wishing, too. So make a birthday wish."

_Be happy with Elliot._

**25**

It's one birthday wish she manages well, and she is proud of herself. Really, she loves Elliot. She was afraid to fall in love again but he has never hurt her or been anything but kind and frankly she's in love with him. And she's happy.

But there's the gnawing guilt in the back of her heart, whenever Austin turns down an invitation to one of Trish or Dez's parties, that still hurts her.

This year he accepted an invitation to her birthday. Dez still sends him one, and she can't quite understand why. She hasn't seen the man since she was twenty three, but she supposes it's for old time's sake.

Like making a wish, it's tradition.

He comes up behind her as soon as Elliot leaves for the bathroom.

"Hey," He murmurs, and she doesn't turn to look at the figure next to her, because she just knows it's _him. _

"Hi," She whispers back, and slowly, he squeezes her hand, dropping in a little cellophane-wrapped package before walking away. She doesn't look at it until after he's gone.

She makes a wish on the little cupcake he'd given her, and she has a feeling it will be a better year.

_Make things right with Austin._

**26**

They talk. That's what they do now, they talk. Sometimes about what she's been up to, sometimes about him. Sometimes about Elliot and sometimes about the numerous women Austin has been spotted with, but never about _them._

He brings her a cupcake that day; Elliot had to leave unexpectedly to see his mom. She'd been rushed to the hospital and Ally urged him to go. She laughs a bit as he sticks a candle in her cupcake, but he shrugs it off, insisting it's tradition. And so it is.

_Figure out where my life is headed._

**27**

She had broken up with Elliot; she was happy, sure, but she wasn't _complete._

She and Austin took their relationship oh-so-slow. They didn't want to rush things, but they did still love one another, and moving back into that routine was so easy for the two of them. It's only natural that by her twenty-seventh birthday they're talking marriage and kids and a dog named Wallaby.

_Have that life._

**28**

By the time her twenty-eighth birthday rolls around she is happily married, she's nearing seven months of no longer being a "Miss,"and she has a three months pregnant belly rounding under her hand.

She watches as Trish holds her little baby boy; Ally hadn't even realized Trish and Dez were...together like that until she had announced the good news. Now she was playing with baby Liam as Trish and Dez talked wedding plans.

Austin nudges her and hands her a mini cupcake, because once again it's tradition.

_Have my baby as healthy as Liam is._

**29**

On her twenty-ninth birthday, Ally is resigned to the fact that she's growing old and can't change it, but Austin doesn't see her that way. He still thinks she's beautiful, and she still thinks he's handsome, just like when they were 21 and in love. They still are. In love, that is.

Austin brings their daughter Amanda in and she tickles her baby with kisses. Her happy, healthy baby. She was a little upset that her birthday wouldn't be spent at home, considering Trish and Dez's wedding is tomorrow and they had to fly out to Hawaii early, but the Hawaiian air really is nice. She watches Amanda coo as Austin plays with her and Liam, who they're watching over today.

He hands her her birthday pancake, with the excuse that there were no cupcakes, and tells her to make a wish.

_Have a son for Austin someday._

**30**

Instead of a son, they got the dog named Wallaby they had talked about when they were twenty-seven. He was a little lab and Austin loved him. Ally grew tired of his energy sometimes, but he did add more fun to their house while she waits to have a second baby.

"Think we'll be ready by next year?" He asks her the night of her thirtieth birthday, after presents and cake and Amanda have all been tucked away for the night. "For another one?"

"I hope so," She murmurs, half-asleep.

"Want to make a wish on it?"

_Complete her family._

**31**

Her son- their son- Anthony was born two days before her birthday, so she considers him a birthday present. Austin still gets her a necklace, though, either because he's so overcome with emotion that he felt the need to celebrate the day she popped out of her mother, or because he thought it was pretty and knew she would too.

"Make a wish," He whispers as they tuck Anthony into his crib for the first time. "But not out loud."

"Because it won't come true then, hm," She observes, and he squeezes her shoulder. She can't think of much to wish for; she's rather content with her life at the moment.

_For Anthony to sleep through the night._

**32**

Amazingly, Anthony is a wonderful sleeper. Her friends and family wonder what it is; she just knows it's a birthday wish. No one really knows what power they have, but all in all, she believes in them just as much as she believes in shooting stars and dandelion seeds and stray eyelashes.

"Happy birthday Ally!" Trish calls through the house, Liam toddling behind her unsteadily. "Say happy birthday to Aunt Ally," She instructs her son, and he gives her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks," She says, ruffling his hair before his dad scoops him up.

"We brought the cake Austin ordered," Dez tells her, handing over the bag from the bakery. Liam squirms down from his arms and runs to where Amanda sits quietly, watching Anthony in his playpen.

"Hi, 'Manda!" He cries, and Austin groans. "Already boys are hitting on my baby girl," He moans, and Ally giggles, but shares his pain. Her daughter is only three but she grew so fast.

Later that night, over a cupcake-cake, she wishes quite simply, _For life to slow down._

**33**

She's thirty-three when she recieves word from her mother, for the first time since she was 17 and they stopped talking to one another after her mother left her father for some man with money.

"Happy birthday," Her mom says over the phone, and Ally sits, dumbfounded.

"Thanks," She says tightly, and you can cut the tension with a knife.

They make pointless small talk until Ally explodes. "I haven't spoken to you since I was seventeen and now you want to talk about the damn _weather?" _She shouts. "How about where you were when I was having life crises! How about the fact that I have a family of my own now? How about when I was pushing two kids out of me, I wanted my mom to be there to hold my hand? Huh? But you _left, _and nothing is going to change how I feel about that! So you know what? Everyone makes birthday wishes, and mine is to never turn out like you!" And with that she slams the phone on the counter, quickly blowing out the flame on her cupcake as Austin watches on.

That's her birthday wish. To never abandon her kids like her mother did.

**34**

The day before her thirty-fourth birthday, Trish has a miscarriage, so she cancels her party and she and Austin spend the day consoling their friends.

She quietly wishes on a dandelion as she takes the kids out for a bit, to give the would-be parents some rest.

_For less hurt like that to be in the world._

**35**

She learns that she's two months pregnant again and it scares her. She feels too old to be a mom, and on top of that, Trish is still sore about the miscarriage.

Austin holds her close and whispers that everything will work out for the best, that if it's meant to be, it will happen, that this happened for a reason.

_To be happy about this baby._

**36**

It wasn't so hard to be happy once she saw Aiden's bright brown eyes blinking up at her. Even Trish admitted that she loves her godson more than she thought was possible. Now she's a mother, though, with three children under the age of eight, and a husband who's gone in the studio, recording another album.

Amanda won't stop singing, Anthony is banging pots and pans and Aiden is wailing like there's no tomorrow.

_For peace and quiet._

**37**

Trish has another baby, and everyone is thrilled when Rose- Rosie for fun- is brought into the world. Anthony takes an immediate liking to her, but Ally has to remind him that the baby is still little and can't play catch like he can.

With a new life beginning, another one ends, and her father dies from sudden cardiac arrest a month before her birthday. It's the only birthday she's ever spent without hearing his voice and she doesn't know how to handle it, so she spends all day holed up in bed with her husband and kids.

It's a good day, considering.

_That her dad is happy, wherever he is._

**38**

When she turns thirty-eight, Amanda asks her where babies come from. Coming from a nine year old, she temporarily has a freak-out, but tells her the usual "When a mommy and daddy love each other very much," story and Amanda is satisfied.

_For Amanda to stop growing up so damn fast._

**39**

When she turns thirty-nine, she spends her birthday on the red carpet with Austin, something she hasn't done since her early twenties. He starred in a movie and he brought her along to the premiere, leaving their life of juice boxes and diapers and "Mom, where do babies come from?" at home for a while.

"I forgot how much I hated the cameras," She whispers as they walk along, and he turns to look at her, adjusting her necklace.

"Make a wish," He teases, and she complies.

_Not to go blind from all the damn cameras._

**40**

When Ally turns forty, Trish and Dez watch the kids for the weekend while they fly out to California for a long weekend.

She hasn't been this relaxed in a long, long time.

And they haven't been alone like this in a long, long, long time.

_To stress less._

She's a mom, she can make that wish.

**41**

On her forty-first birthday, she wakes up alone, to a house of zero people. Frantically, she searches all over, but her family is nowhere to be found. She's ready to dial the police when she sees the treasure map taped to the fridge. **Come find us, Mommy!**

She spends all day following their clues until they're all safely back in her arms and she heaves a sigh of relief over birthday cake.

_Never be scared like that again._

**42**

When she's forty-three, she has no idea what to wish for, so Austin says to wish for everyone to be happy.

It was said out loud, though, so it doesn't work out that way.

**43**

Trish and Dez almost consider a divorce, and it wrecks their friends, trying not to pick sides. It's Liam who brings them back together, forcing them to be on the same side for once.

He picks up Amanda for a date and their parents aren't happy.

He kisses her and they aren't happy.

He continues to kiss her and they aren't happy.

He takes it farther and his father explodes, asking if he wants to be a teenage father, his mother chiming in, saying that babies need to be concieved out of love, not teenage lust...and remembers just how much in love she was with Dez when he was born.

On Ally's forty-third birthday, they are not present, because they eloped to Hawaii to renew their vows to each other.

Ally wishes she and Austin will never have a need to do that.

**44**

On her forty-fourth birthday, they take the kids to Disneyland and relax at the resort. Amanda wears a swimsuit much too small for her father's liking, and she's attracting the stares of one too many boys, Anthony tries his hardest to flirt with girls too old for him; he's still only fourteen, and hasn't quite grown out of his awkward stage yet. And Aiden plays happily, content to still be a nine year old.

It's not quite as relaxing, or as romantic as other holidays they've had together, but Ally wouldn't trade it for the world. She loves her family- they are her world.

_To keep my world together, _she wishes happily over Mickey-Mouse shaped cupcakes. _That we'll always stay together._

**45**

It's her birthday- forty-five- when she recieves news that her mother has died; it hits her hard. The last words she spoke to Penny were out of anger, of hatred, of bitterness for being abandoned.

It's not a good feeling.

"I yelled at her, the last thing I said to her was I hoped I was never selfish like her," She cries into Austin's shirt. "I can't believe this...I just...my mother. She's my _mother _even if I'm pissed at her, she's m-my _mother." _

She refuses any cake at first, not wanting a celebration of any kind, but Anthony- mature for fifteen- gently asks his mother to eat something, so she wishes over a slice of chicken pot pie Trish made for the kids that she'll _never leave a conversation with something she could regret_.

**46**

For her forty-seventh birthday, Amanda isn't present. It's her first year in college, but she videochats her mother to sing her happy birthday. Austin compliments her on her voice, but she blushes and tells her dad to stop. She inherited her father's musical talent but her mother's extreme stage fright.

"How's college going, Manda?" Anthony asks, not admitting he misses his big sister. "Liam came back to visit a few days ago. He misses you."

"Ooh," Aiden chimes in, making kissy faces. "Amanda and Liam, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

"Aiden, hush," Ally chides, turning back to her daughter. "But how is it, dear?"

"Truth is, Mom," Amanda looks worried and bites her lip. "I don't like it all that much." Her eyes tear up and Austin looks worriedly at his wife. "It's big, there's so many people, it's pretty scary, and it's...far away from you all," She admits. "I miss my family."

Anthony shoots a worried look at his sister, and immediately steers Aiden out of the room, ignoring his little brother's protests.

"Finish out the semester," Austin advises. "We'll fly you home to come visit some weekends, and we can talk about transferring to colleges in Miami, how does that sound?"

Amanda smiles at both of her parents and Austin hugs Ally a little bit tighter.

"I miss you," Their daughter breathes, and Ally chokes up.

"We miss you too, sweetheart," She says, before the door in Amanda's room opens and a short redhead walks in. "Hey Megan," Amanda says casually, and the redhead waves, walking by, but does a double take and runs back to the computer.

"Oh my god!" She cries, pointing at the screen. "Is that Austin Moon?"

Austin laughs and nods, and Megan's eyes widen. "My, m-my mom, she...Cassidy Tylers, that's my mom," She sputters, and Austin nearly chokes.

"Oh my gosh, you're her daughter? This is so crazy...tell your mom I say hi, yeah?" He asks, and Megan is practically bursting with energy, exclaiming how happy she is with the turn of events, and Austin chuckles along.

Before she closes the laptop and signs off from her daughter, Ally wishes that _Austin will never stop making people happy...as well as himself._

**47**

On her forty-seventh birthday, Trish and Dez don't call. Austin is worried but Ally brushes it off, thinking maybe they're just busy. Of course they've never been busy before, but still...

The phone rings, jolting her out of her thoughts.

"Trish?" She answers breathlessly, but is met by her friend's sobbing. "Trish, Trish what's wrong?"

"A-Ally, w-we're at the hospital, I kn-now it's your b-birthday, but p-please, you and A-Austin, please c-come-" Ally doesn't think twice, grabbing her shoes and her husband and yelling for Anthony to watch Aiden as they rush to the hospital.

They're met by a sobbing Trish, a Dez who refuses to talk, and a shocked Liam. Ally immediately rushes to her friend and holds her tight as Austin tries to get Dez to speak, but the redhead just shakes his head.

"Trish? Trish, hon, you've got to tell me what's wrong," She tries, but the curly-headed girl just shakes in her arms. Ally looks up for Dez, but he's dead silent, so she relies on Liam to tell her. "Li? What's going on, dear?" Austin puts his hand on his daughter's boyfriend's shoulder and Liam finally buckles.

"It's Rosie," He cries. "They say she has leukemia."

This is the worst birthday she's had. Ally wishes- and even says she'll use up all of her birthday wishes from birthdays in the future- _for Rosie to live_.

**48**

Her wishes work, for the time being. Rosie seems to have fully recovered, but they're not entirely sure. Still, the little girl is bouncing around like there's no tomorrow. Grimly, Ally thinks she shouldn't say that around her friends, because for Rosie...it could be true.

She doesn't wish for anything but what she wished for last year, _for Rosie to live._

**49**

On her forty-ninth birthday, Amanda shows up on their doorstep, wet from the rain, sobbing, holding a suitcase and shivering. Ally immediately ushers her inside, but all her daughter can say is "Liam," and "break-up," and "Moved out," and "Hold me, Mommy." And so she spends the last birthday she has before she's fifty holding her twenty-one year old daughter, who suddenly reminds her of her younger self, when she and Austin broke up.

"It'll be alright, dear," She coos. "You can stay with us for a while, your room's still the same."

This year, she wishes once again _for Rosie to live to see her next birthday, and for Amanda to get better from all this pain. _It reminds her too much of herself, and how long it took her to get over the hurt.

**50**

Austin throws her the biggest birthday party he can for her fiftieth birthday, and she's not the least bit surprised, but she acts it anyway, for his sake.

"Surprise!" Her friends shout and she chuckles to herself as Austin looks majorly pleased with himself. Amanda is avoiding Liam, and doing a stellar job, Anthony has about three girls on his arm as he sings karaoke, and Trish and Dez dance slowly to embarass their kids. Ally is content to watch the party unfold with Austin's arms around her.

Aiden is in the corner_, _chatting up Rosie and denying to everyone he's in love with her. After all, he's _fifteen _and she's _fourteen _and he's explained to his mom that he doesn't want either of them to get hurt, just in case her leukemia comes back.

Ally wishes _her son wouldn't be so afraid to fall in love._

It's one of the few things left in this world that are magic.

**51**

On Ally's fifty-first birthday her daughter announces that she and Liam are back together and engaged; Ally shrieks for joy as Austin leaves the house to take a walk, to cool off and clear his head. Liam goes after him, confused because he'd _asked for Austin's permission so why was he so upset? _Ally holds her daughter and admires her ring as she promises that her father just needs time to adjust to the fact that his baby is old enough to be married.

They share a cupcake, Ally and Amanda, and Ally wishes that _everything will go right for her daughter just this once._

**52**

On Ally's fifty-second birthday she sees Aiden kiss Rosie, and she smiles secretly to herself, leaving them be. The doctors had announced that the cancer had come back, and Rose had run to their house, crying and spluttering; all Austin could make out was "Aiden," and the two teenagers had stayed in the backyard since ten that morning. It was eight o clock at night now, but Ally told Austin not to interrupt, even though it was her birthday.

Some things, she reasons, like love, are just so important you can't mess them up.

She wishes, like every year. It's tradition.

_Rose and Aiden- let them be happy. For a long, long time. Happy and pain-free._

**53**

Maybe her wishes no longer take much effect on the universe, because although her son is happy with his best friend, it's certainly not pain-free. She gets weaker and weaker and Aiden tries to be strong, but she knows he's not. On her fifty-third birthday she woke up at two in the morning, hearing soft sobs escaping from downstairs. Must be a mother's instinct.

She cautiously walked downstairs and saw her youngest- who wasn't so young anymore- crying, and her heart broke, because she knows that for once she can't fix things.

She wishes she could fix things, but realizes she just wasted a wish. It would take a miracle.

**54**

Amanda's baby, Austin and Ally's granddaughter Ariana, is born on Ally's fifty-fourth birthday. She giggles as she holds her birthday twin, figuring this is one of the best birthdays yet.

Austin feels old, but once they get home, she's sure to make him feel young again.

_To never get too old to feel young once in a while._

**55**

On her fifty-fifth birthday, she gets a note from Aiden and Rose, saying they won't be home because they eloped. Austin's angry, considering all their kids aren't there. Amanda stayed home sick with the baby, Anthony and his wife are travelling for business and now their youngest son was married.

Ally finds a way to make him a little less upset.

_For Austin to not take everything so seriously._

**56**

When Ally is fifty-six, Dez begins to lose his memory. Just simple things, like where he put his glasses, or what shirt he wore yesterday, but it worries Trish, so Ally spends her fifty-sixth birthday with her best friend while Austin gets Dez out of Trish's hair for a while. They all needed to get away from one another for a while. It was healthy.

_For Dez to be alright._

**57**

At Ally's fifty-seventh birthday Rose announces she's pregnant, and Trish nearly faints to think her baby is having a baby. Ally's rather excited, all things considered.

_For Rose and Aiden to have a happy, healthy baby._

It's a lot like her twenty-eighth birthday wish.

**58**

On her fifty-eighth birthday, Dez forgets who she is, and both Ally and Trish try not to cry as Austin takes him outside for a while to get some fresh air.

This year, she doesn't have much to wish for. Her babies are all grown up, and have, or are having- in Anthony's case- babies, and she and Austin are rather content to keep living in their house, just the two of them. So she makes a wish for her friend.

She doesn't wish for him to be alright, because she wished for that two years ago and that was a bust.

_For Dez to not get any worse._

**59**

At her fifty-ninth birthday party Trish asks Ally when they stopped being kids and when they started feeling so _old. _She's considering putting Dez in a home because Trish doesn't think she can take care of him much longer, and Ally sighs. Her body feels old, her mind feels old, her heart feels old. Yet at the same time...she still feels sixteen when her biggest wish was to find love.

_For a peaceful year._

**60**

Well that doesn't happen for her. She thinks she's run out of birthday wishes.

The doctor tells Trish that he thinks Dez has a year or two, maybe three at the most. Amanda and Liam constantly bicker, Anthony's wife, Leah, had a miscarriage, and Rose's daughter caught pneumonia and bronchitis at the same time. And she sat with Austin through it all, not sure what to do but knowing they had to work through it.

_To get through everything._

**61**

Maybe last year's was a wasted wish, since Austin said they'd get through it all anyway, but at the time it felt the most right.

Dez remembers Trish, but he forgets Austin and Ally's names, sometimes Liam's and Rose's. Trish spends the night at their place a lot, too tired to be on her own.

_For things to be easier for everyone._

**62**

On her sixty-second birthday, Trish tells her that she thinks it will be the last of Ally's birthdays Dez will see, and Ally doesn't want to believe her but she does.

In her mind, though, she still sees them all as sixteen. Bright hair colors, strong, always laughing, wrinkle-free.

_For Dez to stay here another year._

**63**

When that doesn't come true, Ally slowly loses all hope in her birthday wishes. Maybe she used up too many and the universe thinks that suddenly, just when she has important ones, they won't be granted.'

_For Dez to be happier, wherever he is._

**64**

It's not long before Trish had followed him. Austin reasons that she found the world too boring without her Red to argue with and annoy. Ally can only hope he's right, but it still sucks spending her sixty-fourth birthday sans her best friend.

_For the two of them to be happy wherever they are._

**65**

She's sixty-five when Austin has one of those mid-life crises. Except his is a bit belated as he looks through motorcycles to buy.

_For him to not be an absolute idiot, _she wishes over a cupcake.

**66**

When she's sixty-six, Ally spends her first birthday without her husband. His stupid motorcycle was the reason he was gone. She can't bring herself to eat a cupcake, but she wishes on it anyway.

...

The doctors couldn't figure out why she died suddenly; it couldn't have been old age, or anything else. It just...happened.

But she got her birthday wish.

_Never spend a birthday without Austin._

**...**

**A/N: I bet yall hate this but I like it so there. I know it's sad but I mean I think it has some cute parts...anyway please review, stay safe, and be happy.**


End file.
